La Cultura del Daño SasuSaku (Canon entre capitulos 699-700) OneShot
by Kaintper
Summary: Yo ya estoy aquí, tú siempre mantuviste esperanza en mí... Lo que falta es saber el ¿Porque? ¿Porque me amas Sakura? Despues de todo lo que te hice... ¿porque soportaste el odio? ¿Porque crees en mí?... SasuSaku Sakura y Sasuke Pareja Canon


La Cultura del Daño

~ Sakura, no puedo amarte como tú lo haces…

Sakura baja la mirada esbozando con melancolía una sonrisa en su mente surge un ¨eso ya lo sabía¨, pero sin querer (con el desequilibro que le provoco la situación) lo menciona lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchará Sasuke.

~ Sakura… sabes siempre quise que te quedarás con Naruto.

La confesión tomo por sorpresa al cerezo, abriendo los ojos como platos y prestando el doble de atención. Sasuke al ver esto dibuja la famosa risa de media cara y reitera sus palabras.

~ Ustedes dos siempre los vi tan iguales… además no dudo que en el tiempo que estuviste con él, lo viste como un hombre.

Sakura alza las cejas & en su interior sabe que las palabras del Uchiha no son mentira, pero no tenía idea de que Sasuke supiese tal cosa, pero prefiere seguir escuchando antes de perder nada.

~ Él fue quien reconoció tus virtudes antes que yo… Naruto te ánimo, fue tu apoyo y se esforzó por ti. Yo entendía que eras especial como la familia… (Para en seco y agacha la cabeza, para luego subirla desviando la mirada a los ojos verdes que estaban posados en su ser)… La familia que no tuve. Ustedes dos de pequeños _je_ como lograban hacerme olvidar en instantes mi maldita demencia.

Sasuke toma aire para engruesar la voz aunque quebrada al escaparse los sentimientos.

~ ¡No los entiendo! … de verdad no, no les entiendo… Fui la peor versión de un amigo, de un posible novio, de un buen estudiante ninja que hiciera la décima parte de lo que Naruto hizo no solo de Konoha sino de todas las aldeas unidas… Y tu Sakura, yo no quería tu amor, nunca me interesaste, me empeñe a que me olvidaras… a que me odiaras. Intentaba bajarte toda visión nublada de mí, te insulte, te sobaje, te intente matar ¡maldita sea!, así crear a la peor pesadilla para ti. Y así ¿quién te juzgaría por rendirte del amor que sentías por mí?...

Sasuke miro los ojos cristalizados de Sakura, sabía que todo ese dolor en ese tiempo, lo había provocado el con toda la intención de tener este efecto de hacerla sentir miserable, víctima de la venganza a todo lo que odiaba y él estaba incluido en esta lista.

~ ¿Cómo fui a parar con estas personas? A que olvidarán mis episodios de locura, de curarse todo el daño dentro de sí mismos para repeler mis acciones. Tú y Naruto son iguales (Dirige la cara a la dirección de la pelirrosa y sonríe como nunca antes lo habían visto sonreír, _sin restricción, sin vergüenza, sin falsedad). _Los ángeles que mataron a mis demonios, que se empeñaron a ver mi lado bueno, a tener alguna esperanza en mí, cuando no me merecía ninguna… No Sakura… no te puedo amarte como tú, porque tuviste el amor más inocente, puro y bondadoso para mí, a pesar de tanto… buscabas lo bueno en mí, siempre ayudaste a tantos, por eso te convertiste en ninja médico, por eso rescataste a Naruto muchas veces, tu no sabías que yo veía más que esa falsa apariencia de niña tranquila ante mí, eras un alma buena desde tus inicios y esa verdad nunca cambio. Me empeñe a no afectarme por los ánimos de Naruto y tu incidencia a acompañarme… Pero mira, jamás pensé en conversar así contigo, de contar mis preocupaciones y confesarte que yo no puedo igualar lo que tu pides en mí. Alguien _bueno y que no te lastime_.

~ ¡Sasuke!

Sakura se abalanza con brazos abiertos a abrazar a Sasuke, esto antes sin duda le hubiera causado miedo, algún temor de ser rechazada, pero ahora estaba confiada… ¨Sasuke volvió y de forma completa, sin fantasmas alrededor que echaran a perder todo¨.

~Sasuke yo cargué con estas penas por mí, todo el tiempo fui egoísta y mi corazón siempre me guio a ese camino, sabía que no podía con todo lo que te pesaba, que no conocía tus razones ni tu odio… pero no podía olvidarte, imposible negar algo en lo que creo.

Sakura se acomoda el cabello y suspira para continuar.

~ Yo te perdono, y no por ti, sino por mí, tome la responsabilidad, sabía que era mi lucha por regresarte, mi egoísmo, que comenzó siendo por algo infantil se convirtió en mi propósito, tampoco fui perfecta, quise abandonar mi camino, Naruto nunca dudo del suyo y yo sí… pero aunque me esforzará mis adentros decían que solo había un lugar en mi corazón y eras tú, de alguna manera estaba segura que el Sasuke del que me enamoré, seguía aquí… (Besa la frente de Sasuke como siempre deseo Sakura que esto lo hiciera el).

~ Perdona Sasuke esta idea se la tomé de Naruto hace años. (Ríe infantilmente sacudiendo su cabello hacia los lados).

~ Creo que le preguntaré a Naruto de que se trata. (La abraza gentilmente y se quedan inmutables en la misma banca que hace años comenzó todo).

_Por supuesto que te haré daño. Por supuesto que me harás daño. Por supuesto que nos haremos daño el uno al otro. Pero esa es la condición misma de la existencia. Para llegar a ser primavera, significa aceptar el riesgo del invierno. Para llegar a ser presencia, significa aceptar el riesgo de la ausencia._

**Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.**

_**La Escultura es Cultura**_


End file.
